bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Candy's Burgers
Candy's Burger & Fries was an American restaurant chain and family entertainment center opened in 1964 by CTC Entertainment. The restaurant entertained guests through a selection of arcade games and animatronic shows as a way to provide a complete package of food and entertainment. Both it and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza were close competitors, with an even patron count for both of them. The restaurant rose in popularity in the late '80s, partially due to the closure of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza following a number of incidents that have happened at that location. The restaurant faced numerous controversy just like its competitor, one of which in 1993 eventually caused the closure of the establishment. History In 1961, at the previous location called Rat & Cat Theater, a massive scandal occurred in which the performers inside of the two mascots: Candy the Cat and an unnamed Rat character, were found dead. A year later, testimony thanks to a young child witnessing the events revealed the murderer to be the puppeteer of Vinnie, a blue puppet character. The murderer presumably died in prison. The building closed down after the incident. In 1962, the Rowboatics Corp. opened up a factory simply called the Rowboatics Corp. Factory. This factory faced another number of controversies and ended with it burned to the ground in August of 2007. 2 years later, the new restaurant opened up somewhere in the US, with Candy the Cat redesigned and The Rat removed, possibly to avoid the public in connecting the two characters to the incident that happened in the previous location. The removal of the Vinnie character was also removed for the same reason. The Rat was replaced by Blank, an animatronic which acted as a canvas to draw on. In 1987, an incident took place involving the Candy the Cat animatronic which caused the Candy the Cat animatronic to be scrapped and replaced by a redesigned version, alongside adding more original animatronic characters. Blank stayed. In 1989, attempts were made to create new versions of the Candy and Cindy animatronics. During that, the Chester and Penguin animatronics were decommissioned for unknown reasons. The restaurant closed in 1993 when an unknown assailant murdered a security guard. Features The restaurant featured entertainment animatronics, alongside hosting a variety of arcade games and fun activities. The main animatronics who are featured on the main room are Candy the Cat alongside his sister, Cindy the Cat. In another room, Chester the Chimpanzee hosts a performance. What his performance entailed is unknown, as there is no footage and accounts of the performance. Another room features Blank, who has been coated in a special coat of plastic which allows the character to be painted on. This idea of drawing on the animatronic hasn't been seen before on any other restaurant featuring animatronics and has been noted by patrons to be a quite creative idea. Before 1989, the restaurant featured 3 penguin animatronics simply called The Penguin, their main purpose was to act out as waiters. However, 2 of the 3 animatronics broke down and employees made no attempt to repair them, only one penguin animatronic worked until 1989 in which it was put into decommission alongside the other 2 penguin animatronics. List of incidents As it is with most entertainment buildings that feature walk-around animatronics, incidents have happened. In 1987, the Candy the Cat animatronic harmed one of the customers. The victim was an adult who was seen pushing a young child, the animatronic saw the person and responded by harming the person directly. This incident caused the original Candy animatronic to be scrapped and replaced by a redesigned version of it. In November of that same year, one security guard went missing after attacking the Blank character. No attempt has been made to repair the damages done to Blank. In 1993, a security guard was found murdered by an unknown assailant, this event is what caused the restaurant to eventually close down. Extra Information Beginning with Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, rumors have started accusing the restaurant's animatronics to be haunted, often citing the animatronic's extremely strange behaviors as proof. Whether that theory to be true, (seeing as paranormal ghosts have been proven to be an actual thing, see other planets,) not enough evidence has been given which proofs the theory. Before the building closed down, patrons have also claimed to have seen the old Candy animatronic with the Rat animatronic inside the building, both of them still functioning after so many years. Characters Them = FNACCandy.png|Candy the Cat FNACCindy.png|Cindy the Cat FNACChester.png|Chester the Chimpanzee FNACBlank.png|Blank FNACPenguin.png|The Penguin |-|d҉̢́͞͞h͝ȩ̡̡t̛͟á̛ = FNACOCandy.png|███ █████ FNACRat.png|███ See also * The game based on the location and events, and its remastered edition. Category:Locations